


Smackled

by PendulumChanges



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendulumChanges/pseuds/PendulumChanges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack (?) about Brian smackling Justin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smackled

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored by bookgirl24, pendulumchanges, tweedygal, and sidhe… and besamislabios cheered us on! I invented the word "smackle" during a chat with all of the authors on 1/17/08 when I started *smackling* people left and right. The following conversation (edited for length and clarity) occurred:  
>  __  
> bookgirl24: it sounds like messy sex  
>  Sidhe: brian and justin could so smackle  
> …  
> tweedy: hot, hot, messy sex that rocks!  
> bookgirl24: "we smackled and then I had to clean myself up"  
> ...  
> tweedy: OMG. Now that needs to be a drabble!  
> Sidhe: someone needs to use that  
> ...  
> tweedy: You know what we should do?  
> tweedy: We should write a drabble in chat and post it up.
> 
> So that's what we did :) Originally published in qaf_drabbles on IJ in January 2008.

"We smackled and then I had to clean myself up," Justin said.

“Smackled?" Em asked.

"Smackled? We did not fucking 'smackle'," Brian replied, his voice horrified.

"We smackled in front of the entire backroom at Babylon," Justin replied. 

“Is that some sort of new drug?" Em asked.

"All I saw was you two fucking in the backroom," Ted declared.

"Have you been taking shit from Anita again? Smackle?”

“No, we didn’t take anything,” laughed Justin. “After we fucked Brian smackled me. You know, smooched and tackled me at the same time.”

“You so loooove me,” Justin sang as Brian glared.


End file.
